Substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines, useful in the treatment of peptic ulcer diseases, are known in the art, e.g. from EP-B-0033094 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,164 (Schering Corporation); from EP-B-0204285 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,601 (Fujisawa Pharmaceutical Co.); and from publications by J. J. Kaminski et al. in the Journal of Medical Chemistry (vol. 28, 876-892, 1985; vol. 30, 2031-2046, 1987; vol. 30, 2047-2051, 1987; vol. 32, 1686-1700, 1989; and vol. 34, 533-541, 1991).
For a review of the pharmacology of the gastric acid pump (the H+, K+-ATPase), see Sachs et al. (1995) Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 35: 277-305.